Dos personas, un sentimiento
by Vincent kun
Summary: Viñetas acerca de la pareja de Harry & Ginny, relatando momentos perdidos e inventados. Este es mi primer fic. Amor puro.
1. Sueños

**Sueños**

- Psst! Pssst! Ginny, despierta… shhh, no digas nada. – dijo Fred al ver que Ginny estaba apunto de decir algo - . Mira, así esta el asunto, nosotros vamos a ir por Harry a su casa, no ha contestado las cartas de Ron, y sospechamos que algo va mal con sus tíos, tú solo no le digas a mamá y a papá. ¿Entendido?

- _Oh cielos, Harry Potter estará en la casa, que haré… seamos sinceros el nunca se fijará en alguien como yo._ – se dijo Ginny al enterarse de la noticia de que Harry Potter pasaría el resto del verano en La Madriguera. - Esta bien yo no vi nada. – dijo Ginny con una clara mueca mezclada de alegría y preocupación.

Ginny pasó el resto de la noche imaginándose el rostro de Harry Potter, intentando recordar el año pasado cuando lo vio por primera vez en el andén 93/4. A su vez, pensaba en la forma perfecta de saludar a Harry cuando éste llegara a su casa.

¿Pero si Harry no quería saludarla? ¿Y si Harry Potter, el famoso Harry Potter, no la quería ni ver? ¿Recordaría a aquella niña pequeña que el año pasado fue corriendo a tras del expreso de Hogwarts? Ginny se mortificaba demasiado como para ser verdad, veía en Harry un ser perfecto, anhelaba poder verlo cara a cara, frente a frente y decirle: "_Harry, me gustas…_" pero no se atrevía si quiera a pensar seriamente en ello.

De momentos se lamentaba cuanto había hablado acerca de él con su hermano Ron, ¿y si Ron había descubierto los recortes de periódicos acerca de Harry que ella había guardado bajo su cama? "_Maldición, ¿y si Ron le cuenta?_".- pensaba Ginny mientras se asomaba debajo de su cama para verificar que su cajita dorada seguía en el mismo lugar que la había colocado ella misma- ._ Bueno bueno, necesito calmarme, es solo un chico… un chico muy apuesto y famoso, pero al final solo un chico_. – Reflexionaba ella tratando de calmarse -. _Ahora pues, ¿qué es lo primero que harás al verlo?_ – Se preguntaba -. _Obviamente saludarlo… sí, eso sería lo ideal Ginny Weasley… ¿cómo lo saludarás?_

Pasó largos momentos practicando un "_Hola Harry_" con diversas expresiones faciales y corporales, que iban desde una sonrisa radiante, una mano extendida, una inclinación hacia delante insinuando que la saludará de beso en la mejilla, entre otras no menos importantes.

De repente se empezaron a ver los primero rayos de sol a través de la ventana de su cuarto, y al escuchar voces en la cocina bajó para averiguar que pasaba.

-¡Lo estaban matando de hambre, mamá! – decía George.

-¡Cállate tu también! – atajaba la Señora Weasley.

Ginny se dirigía hacía la cocina cuando de repente vio a la persona que le había robado el sueño aquella noche.

-¡Harry Potter! – pensó estupefacta.

Instantes después corrió de regreso hacía su alcoba.

-_Genial Ginevra Weasley, lo has arruinado_. – Se reprochaba ella- ._Que atractivo es por cierto… ¿Querrá salir alguna vez conmigo_? – Ilusionadamente se cuestionó - . _Olvídalo Ginny, es sólo un sueño…_ - Se resignaba la pelirroja y con un suspiro volvió a su cama a seguir soñando con fantasías que le parecían inalcanzables.

Lo que Ginny ignoraba era que ese sueño, no era precisamente inalcanzable.


	2. Apariencias

**Apariencias**

Todo estudiante de Hogwarts se encontraba por esos momentos buscando pareja (si no la tenía ya) para el baile de Navidad. En un rincón, en la sala común de Gryffindor, Hermione Granger junto con Ginny Weasley se encontraban platicando al respecto del reciente comentario que Harry había hecho de su infortunio que pasó con Cho Chang.

- Te lo digo Hermione, él no me nota, ni me notará. – decía Ginny con una voz apagada.

- No seas tan dura contigo misma…

- ¿Has visto mi rostro apenas llego Harry? Estaba feliz…

- Ginny, - empezaba a decirle Hermione mientras sostenía su mano - . Yo sé que no fue la mejor noticia que pudiste escuchar el saber que Harry anhelaba ir con Cho Chang al baile, pero, date cuenta, tú eres muy linda, muy atractiva, tal vez deberías empezar a ser un poco más segura en presencia de Harry, puede que así te note él mucho más, y también puedes, por que no, salir con otros chicos, por lo que me has contado de Michael Corner, puede que quiera algo contigo.

- ¿Tú crees que de verdad deba hacer eso?

- Sí, es lo mejor – decía Hermione con una amplia sonrisa la cual esperaba que motivara a Ginny - .Inténtalo, yo sé que tú puedes.

Ginny miró la chimenea tratando de asimilar esas palabras, ¿podría ella intentar continuar con su vida negando sus sentimientos? No, ella no deseaba eso, ella aún albergaba esperanzas de que Harry se fijase en ella, más sin embargo, había esperado demasiado, era mejor hacerle caso a Hermione e intentar ser más natural en presencia de Harry e intentar renunciar a este probando salir con otros chicos.

- Sabes Hermione, - se animó a hablar después de un rato de meditación – siempre me han encantado sus ojos…

Hermione no supo que decir, ésta conocía de antemano a Ginny y sabía a la perfección cuanto anhelaba una seña de interés de parte de Harry.

Ginny recordó la primera vez que vio al chico en la Madriguera, en como se había impactado y echado a correr lejos de la cocina, donde éste se encontraba. "_Ya no soy tan tímida como antes…_" – pensaba absorta aún en el fuego de la chimenea – "_pero aun debo de trabajar más, algún día espero estar a su lado_".

Así pues, Ginny Weasley se había prometido aparentar rendirse en cuanto al caso Potter se refería, mas sin embargo no dejaba de mostrar una sonrisa cada que él se cruzaba en su camino, no podía evitar alegrarse de ver ese par de ojos verdes dirigirle una mirada, y no podía evitar sonrojarse, aunque fuera un poco, cada que éste le sonreía.

"_Esto es sólo una prueba_" – Se decía así misma con una sonrisa que reflejaba gran emoción -. "_Paciencia, sólo de paciencia se trata_".


	3. Hechizada

**Hechizada**

Ginny Weasley se encontraba junto a su mamá en el callejón Diagon, recién venían de King's Cross, puesto que habían acompañado a los demás miembros de la familia que ya asistían a Hogwarts, para que tomaran el expreso a Hogwarts. En dicho recorrido se habían topado con Harry Potter, durante el camino, desde la estación hasta el callejón Diagon, Ginny Weasley había estado malhumorada por ratos con su madre, por que ésta no la había dejado subir para observar a Harry Potter. Su mamá argumentaba que "_no era un animal de zoológico_", pero Ginny sólo había deseado verlo un poco de cerca, ver su cicatriz, ver a Harry Potter.

- Ginny, ya te dije que el pobre muchacho no es un animal – bramaba la mamá de la pequeña - .Entiéndelo.

- Esta bien, mamá, esta bien… - decía resignada la pequeña, ya que ya llevaban tres cuartos de hora discutiendo lo sucedido.

- Bueno… ahora creo que debemos ir a Flourish & Blotts para comprar unos recetarios de cocina.

Así pues, caminaron a través del callejón Diagon, para al final llegar a la librería, mas sin embargo, en el camino Ginny vio en un aparador una foto de aquel chico con gafas y el pelo revoloteado que había visto apenas en el andén de la estación. Por inercia su cuerpo se acerco para poder observar mejor aquella foto. Parecía ser que era muy reciente, de hecho demasiado reciente, podía verse al chico un carrito, que llevaba un gran baúl y una lechuza en jaula, y en segundo plano, se podía observar el expreso a Hogwarts, la foto se movía con la cara de Harry, con ropa muggle, mirando de un lado para el otro, como si no supiera donde estaba. Al parecer había gente que lo había reconocido y había aprovechado para tomarle esa foto. Ginny se fijo en un pequeño letrero a lado de la foto que decía "_2 sickles, 7 knuts_". De inmediato la pequeña niña fue hacían donde se hallaba su mamá para pedirle el dinero. Necesitaba ella tener esa foto en su poder.

- Mamá… bueno, quiero comprar algo… ¿me podrías dar dinero? – dijo ella algo sonrojada.

- ¿Qué compraras cariño? – preguntaba su madre, mientras no apartaba la vista de una estantería que tenía fotos de Gilderoy Lockhart.

- Bueno, qui-qui-quiero – empezó a decir tartamudeando –, quiero unos dulces mami, anda, di que sí.

- Ah si, toma toma – respondió su madre algo embobaba aún por la foto de Lockhart sacando dos pequeñas monedas de plata de su bolsa.

Al recibir el dinero Ginny echó a correr hacía la tienda donde había visto la foto de Harry. Entrando, llego hacía el encargado de la tienda, preguntando así sin mas, por la foto de la vitrina.

- Disculpe, ¿me podría enseñar esa foto de Harry? – dirigiéndose hacía el encargado, algo ruborizada.

El encargado se le quedo viendo unos segundos, y tras examinarla como si trajera vista de rayos X se dirigió hacía un pequeño baúl que tenía por detrás de la repisa. Ginny se dio cuenta de que dentro había muchas fotos como la del aparador, todas idénticas.

- Aquí tiene señorita… tiene suerte, estas llegaron apenas hcae apenas un cuarto de hora – dijo el encargado extendiendo la mano con la fotografía.

- Sí, de eso ya me di cuenta… - pensó la pequeña Ginny en voz alta.

- ¿Perdón?

- Oh no, nada, esto… bueno, cóbrese – dijo la chica con la cara aún más roja que cuando entró al establecimiento, y a su vez extendiendo la otra mano con los dos sickles.

Ginny se dirigió hacía la salida del establecimiento casi corriendo, olvidándose así que todavía debía de recibir su cambio. El encargado al darse cuenta que ya la chica ya no estaba pensó entonces "_valla que le gusta ese Harry Potter a esa niña_"

Momentos después, la pelirroja caminaba rumbo al encuentro con su mamá, que la esperaba en la librería; la pequeña no apartaba los ojos de la foto, lo cual hacía que chocara con algunos transeúntes. Ya casi a punto de llegar a Flourish & Blotts la niña guardo la foto en una bolsa que tenía su vestido. Al llegar su mamá seguía admirando, pero ahora más de cercas, las fotos de Gilderoy Lockhart, también parecía que su mamá había comprado una foto del mago, puesto que la llevaba en la mano.

- ¿Listo Ginny? Parece ser que aún no llega el nuevo libro de Lockhart… habrá que esperar – dijo la Señora Weasley con una clara muestra de desilusión.

- Si mamá, más que lista, vámonos.

En el camino de regreso a casa Ginny sólo podía pensar en que ya quería llegar a su casa para poder admirar la foto toda el día y toda la noche si era posible, por fin tenía algo más que sólo un recuerdo. Su mamá no era nada discreta, y se notaba que Lockhart era su mago preferido, puesto que tuvo la foto en una foto y delante de sus ojos otro buen rato.

- Mamá, ¿crees que Harry Potter me quiera firmar una foto? – le preguntó la pelirroja a su madre.

- ¿Por qué la pregunta Ginny? Tú no tienes una foto de Harry Potter, ¿o sí?

- Para nada mamá – dijo ella con una sonrisa pícara - . Para nada.

Su mamá se limito a verla con ojos de extrañeza, parecía ser que su pequeña hija esta bajo el hechizo de una poción de Amortentia, pero sin embargo no le dijo nada, ella pensaba que a su pequeña hija se le pasaría pronto la emoción de aquel chico famoso.

A la pequeña se le veía más sonriente, y mucho más feliz que a su llegada al callejón.

Ginny guardaría esa foto de Harry hasta el fin de su vida como uno de sus tesoros más preciados.


	4. Esfuerzo

**Esfuerzo**

Era uno de esos días en Hogwarts, lleno de clases, deberes escolares y uno que otro rato libre. Sin embargo, para Ginny Weasley, ese día en especial, había tenido un momento de inspiración, puesto que al ver la foto que guardaba con tanto celo, le vino a la mente la loca idea de escribir un poema para su querido Harry Potter. Ella no era muy buena para este tipo de cosas, pero pensaba que sería más fácil si al otro día se despertaba más temprano que sus demás compañeras de dormitorio, sacaba tinta y pluma, y empezaba a escribir lo que su corazón le dictaba.

Así lo hizo. Esa madrugada a duras penas pudo quitarse el sueño que sentía, era demasiado temprano, todas sus compañeras se encontraban durmiendo. Momentos después de quedar completamente en sus 5 sentidos (el de la visión había sido el más dañado con el corto tiempo que descansó), saco un pergamino, tinta y su pluma. Instantes después dejó volar su imaginación. Primero empezó con una lluvia de ideas acerca de lo que más le atraía de Harry.

-_Veamos Ginny, ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de Harry? _–se preguntaba ella misma emocionada con la idea de escribir un poema para Harry-_, ¡Pues sus ojos por supuesto!_

Colocó así la palabra "ojos" y "verdes". Media hora más tarde no había podido pensar más que "pelo", "negro como el anochecer" y "Señor tenebroso". Recostada en su cama, había padecido un bloqueo mental.

-"_Esto no es lo mío_" -se reprochaba ella al ver que no daba resultado.

Era evidente que la tierna y buena bruja que era Ginny Weasley, no tenía ese don natural para la poesía, o al menos aún no desarrollaba esa facilidad con las letras. Sin embargo, el amor es poderoso, y eso era su principal fuente de motivación para poder seguir escribiendo e ideando versos para su amor secreto.

Instantes más tarde pudo por fin escribir dos líneas:

_Quisiera que fuera mío, por que es glorioso_

_el héroe que venció al Señor Tenebroso._

_tiene el pelo negro como una pizarra cuando anochece._

Ella siempre había visto como un héroe a Harry, claro, toda la comunidad mágica también lo veía así, sin embargo para ella eso le atraía aún más.

A ella le iba convenciendo los versos que había escrito con tanta dedicación, pero aún faltaba lo más importante para ella, resaltar el amor que le tenía a esa mirada, a esos ojos verdes que le hacían sentir un torbellino de emociones en todo su cuerpo. ¿Cómo haría algo adecuado para referirse a esos ojos tan brillantes y esplendidos?

No se le ocurría algo adecuado, o más bien, algo semejante a los ojos de Harry.

-_¡Pero claro! Si los sapos son verdes… _- solucionaba ella para su propia cuestión, para después comenzar a escribir "Tiene los ojos verdes como un sapo…"- _un sapo… suena algo vacío… ¿qué rima con anochece? ¿el escabeche?_

Habiendo encontrado su respuesta se puso a terminar los versos que había dejado, reacomodándolos y después agregando lo anterior. El pergamino que había sacado tan pulcro, tan nuevo, ahora se veía lleno de rayones de tinta a más no poder, y uno que otro corazón dibujado en las orillas del mismo. Sólo en una pequeña parte que aun se conservaba limpia se podía leer el pequeño poema que la pequeña Ginny Weasley había hecho con tanta devoción.

_Tiene los ojos verdes como un sapo en escabeche_

_y el pelo negro como una pizarra cuando anochece_

_Quisiera que fuera mío, por que es glorioso_

_el héroe que venció al Señor Tenebroso._

Algo cansada se dio cuenta de que era ya demasiado tarde (más bien temprano) para irse a la cama, así que sólo le quedaba cambiarse ir a desayunar.

Cuando los primeros rayos del sol traspasaron el dormitorio de las chicas, cayó por fin en cuenta de que era 14 de Febrero, día de San Valentín.

A la hora del desayuno Gilderoy Lockhart dio el anunció de que "sus amorosos cupidos portadores de tarjetas" (que eran en realidad enanos con alas doradas y arpas) se pasearían el día repartiendo felicitaciones a los alumnos.

-_¿Será buena idea mandarle a Harry el poema? _– se preguntaba con una sonrisa pícara mientras terminaba su cereal. -, _creo que sí._


	5. Felicidad

**Felicidad**

_Harry,_

_No sé muy bien por que te escribo esto, pero es mas que nada_

_por que deseo decirte una gran cantidad de cosas que a veces,_

_en persona, son difíciles de decir. Tú sabes todo lo que siento_

_por ti, y aún parece muy lejano ese 10 de Mayo, que después_

_de haber ganado la copa de Quidditch, y regresar para festejarlo_

_a la sala común, nos besamos, así sin mas, dejando fluir todos_

_nuestros sentimientos._

_Parece un sueño difícil de creer para mí, por mucho tiempo sólo_

_fueron fantasías inverosímiles en su momento. Cuando yo era_

_tan sólo una niñita obsesionada con el famosísimo ser que eres,_

_y he descubierto que ahora ya no es obsesión, es amor._

_Ahora, soy más feliz de lo que puedes imaginar, no soy buena_

_para estas cosas, como podrás recordar de mi poema de San_

_Valentín que un día te escribí, y que estaba horroroso._

_Sobra decir que me encanta estar a tu lado, y aunque sólo_

_Llevemos unas pocas semanas de novios, han sido las más_

_maravillosas, presiento que tal vez para final de curso todo_

_va a cambiar para nuestra relación, sin embargo quiero que _

_sepas que siempre estaré a tu lado… el amor se mide en riesgos._

_Pase lo que pase entre nosotros siempre sentiré amor hacía a ti,_

_y tendrás una mano de la cual apoyarte si en el camino de la_

_vida llegas a caer._

_Love,_

_ Ginny._

Harry envolvió el pequeño pergamino, con la caligrafía digna de una princesa, y lo guardó en su bolsillo. Hacía una hora que estaba leyendo y releyendo la carta que le había mandado Ginny con un pequeño hechizo, que hizo que volara desde el dormitorio de la chica hasta donde se encontraba él. No podría creer que ella hubiera escrito eso, era muy reconfortante poder saber que de verdad él le importa mucho a ella, aún a sabiendas de que tal vez él tuviera que partir hacía peligrosos rumbos en búsqueda de los horrocruxes con Dumbledore, pero, ella estaría siempre ahí. Aquel 10 de mayo fue de los mejores días de su vida, siempre lo recordaría, hasta la muerte.

Mientras tanto, Ginny Weasley se encontraba en su cama pensando sobre lo que la había impulsado a escribirle una carta a Harry, ¿será acaso qué era simple obsesión? ¿o es que acaso en verdad era amor? No… no era eso, estaba segura de que Harry era el amor de su vida, y también sabía que algún día llegaría una prueba para ellos dos, tal vez la distancia los podría separar alguna vez, pero nunca estaría lejos de su corazón, la breve distancia entre los labios de dos enamorados puede ser más grande que la galaxia.

-_Nunca le pidas garantías al amor, Ginny_ – reflexionaba la chica con los ojos perdidos en el techo de su dormitorio-. _Esto… se mide por riesgos…. Harry… todo este tiempo, antes de empezar esta relación, he fingido ser feliz para que no puedas ver, que nunca renuncié a ti._

Unas pequeñas lágrimas se asomaban por los ojos color marrón de Ginny, esos ojos que volvían loco a Harry, unas lágrimas llenas de emociones difusas, difíciles de interpretar ¿Felicidad o tristeza? ¿Por qué se asomaba esa gota de agua salada? ¿Era acaso que se encontraba confundida por su amor? No… no era eso, era solamente que por fin podía decir con toda seguridad y sin temor a estar equivocada: "_Soy feliz_".


	6. Amor

**Amor**

Y así, sin más, Harry la besó.

Hubo un torbellino de emociones que recorrieron el cuerpo de Ginny Weasley, la sorpresa y la emoción tomaron la delantera, ese momento había sido tan deseado por ella, esperado por tantos años, tantos años de devoción a un amor que al principio parecía imposible, tantos años de espera para conseguir una muestra de interés de parte de él, tanto espacio ocupado en su corazón.

Aquella emoción que sentía Ginny era totalmente nueva para ella, nunca antes, con ninguna de sus relaciones pasadas, había conseguido sentir tal sentimiento, tal sabor, y tal sensación de calidez y ternura en un beso, esta vez era diferente, por fin sentía el éxtasis de besar a la persona que siempre ha amado, por fin sentía la pasión de un beso que parecía interminable, y aún así, no deseaba que terminara, fue el momento en que Ginny hubiera querido frenar el tiempo, sólo para que fuese eterno ese beso que la llenaba de felicidad, podría morir al siguiente momento y no decir que le falto algo en su vida. Ella sentía en su cuerpo, el gran placer de amar, se sentía feliz, de decir que ha vivido y ha sentido el milagro de amar, ahora, más que nunca lo amaba con la intensidad que sólo ella podía describir. Después de sufrir tanto, después de probar el sabor de las lágrimas, después de permanecer esperanzada, por fin llegaba a estar completa. Completa sólo por el simple hecho de estar enfrascada en un beso que prendía su llama del amor, que se había visto obligada a apaciguar con anterioridad, y que ahora que estaba de nuevo encendida se había dado cuenta de que tan intensa podía llegar a ser.

Más que una copa de Quidditch, más que cientos de ojos de incredulidad, más que todo lo existente, sólo importó ese beso.

Un beso, un instante, una pasión, una magnificencia, un momento para recordar.

Sólo un instante en que se miraron a los ojos, para después cerrarlos a la par y viajar juntos hacía la bóveda celestial donde, alrededor de los astros, quedaría plasmada su muestra de amor con una constelación que sólo ellos podrían apreciar, y que la verían siempre que recordaran la pasión del primer beso, el fulgor de sus miradas, y el milagro de amar, el saber que juntos pueden volar por los cielos si ellos lo desean.

En esos momentos la breve distancia entre los enamorados que con anterioridad pudo haber sido de galaxias enteras, se había convertido en un lugar ocupado, ocupado por el beso que demostraba todo lo que ambos habían deseado, todo lo que ambos habían soñado.

_¿Estaré soñando? No… no sueño, esto es real, siento… siento la calidez de sus labios… todos nos mira… que importa… que sepan… que sepan que yo lo amo… que sepan que siempre anhelé éste momento… Harry… éste es… mi primer beso de verdad…_

Y así, sin más, los sueños se hicieron realidad, el esfuerzo valió la pena, las apariencias quedaron fuera, y la hechizada ya no era hechizada, era, enamorada.


	7. Decisión

**Decisión**

En los vestidores de Gryffindor todo el ambiente estaba muy tenso, no era para esperar menos, pues su capitán, Harry Potter, estaba castigado aquel sábado con el profesor Snape. Ginny sustituiría a Harry en el puesto como buscadora, pero no dejaba de tener los nervios de punta, pues siempre había sido la presencia de Harry la que la motivaba a jugar mejor, aunque ella tenía un talento sorprendente, éste no valía nada si no veía a Harry ahí junto a ella en los vestidores antes de cada partido.

Sin embargo tenía que luchar, era el último partido de la temporada y aún había posibilidades de que la copa de Quidditch se la llevaran. ¿Era que quería que Harry estuviera ahí, en los vestidores para alentarla? ¿O acaso era que sólo quería mirar sus ojos para sentirse motivada?

-Ginny… Ginny, ¿estás bien? – le preguntó su hermano.

-Sí sí, es sólo que me he quedado absorta en mis pensamientos, es todo.

-Esta bien, ya verás que todo saldrá bien, ganaremos – había dicho Ron con una sonrisa que denotaba ganas de esforzarse.

Esa mañana, antes de haber ido hacía los vestidores, Ginny había recogido su pequeña cajita dorada que había guardado desde hace ya varios años, no sabía por que lo había hecho, sólo fue un impulso por tomarla y guardarla en su regazo. Entonces, cuando todos ya estaban por salir del vestidor, Ginny sacó su pequeña cajita, la abrió y entonces admiro una foto que parecía algo vieja y un poco maltratada, pero, para ella tenía un significado especial. Era la foto que hacía ya años había comprado en el callejón Diagon, aquel primero de Septiembre, en que vio por primera vez a su presente y futuro. Al mirarla, sintió como una fuerza vital la atravesó y la impulsó dándole ánimos.

Recordaba como había quedado maravillada aquella vez, tal vez habría sido mera obsesión, pero ahora, para ella era amor. Amor por la persona que tanto tiempo estuvo a su lado de una o de otra forma, aquella que en alguna situación distante la salvo de morir, amor hacía aquel que al mirarlo sentía derretirse, sentía amor hacía Harry Potter, el niño que robó su corazón.

El recordar lo que sintío al verlo, la hacía obtener fuerzas para seguir, ella sabía que éste partido contra Ravenclaw no sería nada fácil, pero tenía su ángel que la protegía y alentaría a seguir adelante.

Instantes después de quedar nuevamente absorta en sus pensamientos, guardó su tan apreciada posesión de donde la había sacado, ocultó la caja junto a sus otras pertenencias, y ahora, sólo con el recuerdo de la felicidad que sentía, estaba segura de que ese partido estaba ganado, y aún más se sentía con todo el deseo de llegar a ver a Harry y decirle "_¡hemos ganado la copa!_" y ver como seguramente este le sonreiría en muestra de alegría, y así, ser feliz ella, una vez más. Ahora, sólo debía esforzarse y recordar que el amor la impulsaría hacía la victoria, y más que a la victoria, la impulsaría hacía los brazos de Harry, y tal vez, pero sólo tal vez, el joven podría mostrarle su cariño.

- _Ahora más que nunca, estoy lista para aventurarme en el sendero del amor sin temor. Ahora más que otro momento, estoy dispuesta a hacer de mis sueños realidad, y ese sueño, eres tú Harry._ – se dijo Ginny Weasley en lo que se dirigía hacía el campo con su escoba voladora, dispuesta a hacer de sus sueños realidad, pelear por la victoria del Gryffindor, pelear por la victoria del corazón. Esa era su decisión.


End file.
